An ink-jet device is provided with a print circuit board to control an ink-jet head. The print circuit board along with a holder which is provided on the ink-jet head are covered with a cover. In addition, the print circuit board is held between the cover and the holder using a plurality of screws.
The screws are screwed into the cover, and apexes of the screws are butted to the print circuit board inside the cover. Thereby, the print circuit board is pressed to the holder, and sandwiched between the holder and the apexes of the screws.
The screws which press the print circuit board to the holder are screwed into the screw holes formed in the cover from the outside of the cover. However, in a system to hold a print circuit board with screws, it is necessary to operate a screw using a tool such as a screwdriver, and thereby great care is required for the operation.
Along with that, cutting scrap may be generated at the time of screwing a screw into a screw hole, and foreign substance such as the relevant cutting scrap or dust attached to the screw hole might be fed inside the cover accompanied with the screwing operation. For this reason, the foreign substance might possibly attach to the print circuit board, and if conductive foreign substance attaches to the print circuit board, that the print circuit board is short circuited is caused.